


red dirt

by powdermilkrory



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alive Doc Hudson (Cars), Hot Weather, Humanized Cars, Internal Monologue, POV Second Person, Radiator Springs (Cars), my first cars fic! lets fucking do this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powdermilkrory/pseuds/powdermilkrory
Summary: Standing out in the heat of Radiator Springs, there is dirt inside your shoes, digging their way into your pores and making all of your skin turn red and brown and the color of summer.





	red dirt

Standing out in the heat of Radiator Springs, there is dirt inside your shoes, digging their way into your pores and making all of your skin turn red and brown and the color of summer. Standing out in the heat of Radiator Springs, watching your footprint leave itself all over the red dirt, you wonder if everything is ephemeral, or if one day, fifty years from now, someone will find your footprint and wonder who’s it was.   
Sometimes, when you step out of the car, sweat pooled in the pits of your elbows, you wonder if the rusty red dirt will ever come clean from your pores or if it will be there forever, like a scar or birthmark. Sometimes, you wish you could rub it deeper into your skin, streak it across your cheeks, swipe it into the hollows of your collarbone, assure yourself that this right here is real, this is home, this is where you belong. You want Radiator Springs to claim you as its own, you want so desperately to belong you would scoop the dirt up with your fingers, press it under your tongue and taste the salt of the past, wait for someone to tell you you’ve become part of its history as well. 

Stepping out of the roll cage and into the less stifling heat of the outside air and listening to Doc Hudson’s feedback makes you want to press your back to his chest, lie your head back onto his shoulder and listen to his voice, press your ear directly to the source. Stepping out of the roll cage, you want to be so close to him you can feel his words in your own chest, cradle them between your sternum and your backbone, hold the gravel of his words in the palm of your hand, grind them into your skin.   
Doc Hudson and Radiator Springs are, simultaneously, the exact same thing, and nothing alike. When you think of Radiator Springs you think of Doc and home and dirt and Mater and the cracked pale road you left behind when you first came through the town. Radiator Springs is neon in a way that Doc isn’t, but the ghost of his touch, his hand nearing the small of your back, fingers hesitating, palpable space, that feels neon.

**Author's Note:**

> yes baby! this is the start of many cars fics. thank you to phoenix for bringing me into this lovely fandom! go check out authors objectlesson and blake for more!


End file.
